Devices for passing a flexible or non-flexible cord, such as a telephone cord or computer cable, through one or more elements such as a desk top, a piece of furniture, a wall or other type of installation are well known. Various devices to do this are known in the art and each of these devices has drawbacks. One device, which is now being used, requires a spring loaded cap which is held in place within a sleeve by the action of the spring. This device is complex, expensive and difficult to use. Other devices consist simply of a cylindrical sleeve in which the hole in the panel or desk must be cut to precisely the exact size or the sleeve will simply fall out, particularly if it is set in a vertical position. If the hole is not cut to the precise size, means must be used to secure the sleeve into the hole.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a simple, improved device for passing a cable or cord through an aperture in a work surface securing the cord.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide a grommet capable of being held easily in a hole cut into a work surface, for passing an electrical cord.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a grommet for holding an electrical cord which can be easily held and used in both a vertical and horizontal position.
Still a further object of the invention is to provide a means to close the hole when not in use.